A voltage regulator circuit may be utilized for generating a steady voltage. The steady voltage may be required for circuitry, e.g. integrated circuits (ICs), which are highly susceptible to voltage variations. It is crucial that the voltages supplied to the ICs are always within a bounded range, so that the ICs may behave consistently.
Manufacturing variations may affect the voltage regulators function. The manufacturing variation, however, may be corrected through a trimming process. Trimming process is a standard method applicable to an IC to modify voltage output for minor deviations. The problem with most trimming processes is the requirement of variable resistor at the voltage regulator output terminal. The placement may affect the voltage regulators gain, which is not desired.
It is within this context that the embodiments described herein arise.